


Dancing At 2AM

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna be that wife who dances in the kitchen at 2AM wearing my husbands t-shirts whilst baking some cookies or something.  </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing At 2AM

John isn't sure what woke him up at 2AM, maybe the sound of someone cooking, maybe that Katie wasn't in his arms the way she had been when they had fallen asleep, maybe the somewhat unsteady steps downstairs. He sneaks to the door of the kitchen, finding himself smirking at the sight of Katie, wearing his shirt, dancing in lazy circles with an invisible partner whilst waiting for some cookies to finish cooking. After a while longer he padded into the kitchen, not caring that he was in a loose t-shirt and boxers and not much else, and moving to pull Katie into his arms, smiling as she moved instantly to adjust his frame. 

"You woke up huh?"

"You thought I wouldn't? I get cold without you..."

Katie's smile is soft as she strokes his cheek, nestling closer. 

"Dance with me..."

"I would love to dance with you."


End file.
